doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2013 2014 (Latinoamérica) (25 episodios) }} La cuarta temporada de MAD fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 1 de abril de 2013 y finalizó el 2 de diciembre de 2013. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 3 de febrero de 2014 y finalizará en 2014, esta temporada consistió de 24 episodios de 11 minutos de duración y 1 episodio de 24 minutos de duración. Cabe mencionar tambien que esta es la temporada final de la serie. Además, esta temporada es la primera y única en ser doblada en SDI Media de México, después de haberse doblado sus 3 primeras temporadas en Sensaciones Sónicas. Temporada anterior: Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alondra Hidalgo *Analiz Sánchez *Andrea Orozco *Arturo Cataño *Benjamín Rivera *Blas García *Bruno Coronel *Carlo Vázquez *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Segundo *Cesar Arias *Cristina Hernández *Dafnis Fernández *Daniel Abundis *Dulce Guerrero *Edson Matus *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Ramírez *Emilio Treviño *Enrique Cervantes *Ernesto Lezama *Francisco Colmenero *Gaby Willer *Gerardo Vásquez *Germán Fabregat *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Irina Índigo *Irwin Daayán *Isabel Romo *Javier Olguín *Javier Rivero *Jorge Badillo *José Antonio Macías *José Luis Miranda *José Luis Orozco *Karla Falcón *Laura Torres *Leyla Rangel *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Lupita Leal *Maggie Vera *Manuel Campuzano *María Fernanda Morales *Mariana Ortiz *Mario Arvizu *Mario Castañeda *Mario Filio *Mayra Arellano *Miguel Ángel Leal *Moisés Ivan Mora *Óscar Flores *Raúl Anaya *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Rubén Trujillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Victor Ugarte Personajes episódicos El cambio de estudio provocó varios cambios en el elenco: *Daniel Urbán que hacia los insertos y la presentación, fueron cedidos a Mario Castañeda. *Julián Lavat deja de hacer los anuncios recurrentes, siendo cedido por varios actores (mayormente Moisés Iván Mora y Mario Castañeda). *Héctor Moreno deja de hacer el Calendario de MADeventos, siendo cedido a Mario Castañeda. Episodio #79: Linkong / Mi Pequeño Brony y Bernstein ' (''Linkong / Rainbow Dash and Bernstein) Episodio #80: '''Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane y Kate (Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate) Episodio #81: Gandalf el demoledor / La Teoria del Big Bird (Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory) Episodio #82: Les the Miz / El Factor Lex '(''Les the Miz / The Lex Factor) Episodio #83: '''Papá / 1600 Finn (Papa / 1600 Finn) Episodio #84: G.I.G.I Joe / Perro con Bitácora (G.I E.I Joe / Dog with a Capitain's Log) Episodio #85: Superescape del Planeta Tierra / El Mentalista X '("S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist'') Episodio #86: '''PO-blivion / Elemental, mi querida sombrilla (PO-blivion / Umbrellamentary) Episodio #87: Tiburón, el Poderoso / Spock, con el viejo Spock ' (''Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off their Spockers) Episodio #88: 'Jacks los Mata Gigantes / La voz mas hermosa ' (Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beatiful Voice) Episodio #89: ' El Gran Batsby / Big Time Rush buscando oro ' (The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush) Episodio #90: '''La Caída de la Primera Casa Blanca ''/ Dinastía McPato (''First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty) Episodio #91: ' / ' (After Bert / Downtown Shaggy) Episodio #92: El Llanero y Rango / Cual Doctor Who es la línea? ' (''Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?) Episodio #93: '''Iron Manso 3 / Monsters Community (Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Comunnity) Episodio #94: Star Trek: En la babosidad / Stark Tank '(''Star Bleech Into Dumbness / Stark Tank) Episodio #95: '''Flash y furioso / Salvado por la Adele (The Flash and the Furious / Saved by Adele) Episodio #96: Mi peor es nada es un zombie / ¿Alguien tiene que irse de GoA? ' (Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone have to GoA? ) Episodio #97: 'Luchadores del Pacífico / Horton y el Misterio de los Quién ' (''Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!) Episodio #98: '''Guerra Mundial ZZZ / SHAZAM! y Cat (World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat) thumb|right|140 px|MAD Temporada 4 Episodio #99: Doraline / TBA (Doraline / Monster Mashville) Episodio #100: MAD de acero / Sanjay y Krang / TBA (MAD's 100th Episode Special ft. MAD of Steel / Sanjay and Krang / Worst Show Ever) Episodio #101: Wolverine: Aburrido / Bajo el Bobo ' (''Dullverine / Under the Dumb) Episodio #102: ' / ' (Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.) Episodio #103: '''El Juego de Alfred / Somos Hombres X (Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión